Ungalo
Ungalo= |-|Bohemian Rhapsody= Summary Ungalo is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. One of the four children left of Dio Brando, he is led by Enrico Pucci to unlock his Stand. This ability is meant to act as a blockade to stop anyone from preventing Pucci from attaining "Heaven". His stand causes mass destruction and chaos when activated, which is at least partially born from his internal desire for revenge against the world that has wronged him in his eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. Varies with Bohemian Rhapsody. Name: Ungalo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Summoning (Of his Stand). Bohemian Rhapsody has Subjective Reality (Summoning of characters in forms of media), Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level. Varies with Bohemian Rhapsody (Power depends on what fictional character is unleashed) Speed: Unknown. Varies with Bohemian Rhapsody (Speed depends on what fictional character is unleashed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level. Varies with Bohemian Rhapsody (Durability depends on what fictional character is unleashed) Stamina: Average. Infinite with Bohemian Rhapsody (His ability is fueled by the creativity used to originally create the characters, and thus has no cost to keep activated for Ungalo) Range: At least Planetary (Could go farther if fiction exists outside of the planet). Standard Equipment: Bohemian Rhapsody Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He is mentally weak and has little morale. Bohemian Rhapsody can be defeated by creating a fictional character that undoes its ability, but it needs to be put into a summonable form. Should any of the fictional summons be defeated outside their story, they are erased across all fiction. Note: Ungalo's summons are limited to their feats from the Manga. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Bohemian Rhapsody:' Bohemian Rhapsody has no proper appearance, but rather a widespread affect of its ability. Fictional Characters that are brought to life will be taken out of whatever form of media they are from, leaving a blank outline of where they were previously from. Interestingly, he is one of the only stand users to have explicitly named his ability after a favourite song of his. **'Character Summoning:' Upon activation, Bohemian Rhapsody immediately brings all characters pictured in any form of media (Street Signs, Cartoons, Movies, etc.) into real life. Once they are brought to reality, they cannot be put back by normal means. The characters do not have to necessarily be 100% fiction, as a self-portrait of Van Gogh was brought to reality. The stand is automatic and uncontrollable, and Ungalo has no control over the summoned characters. However, lone characters sometimes act to protect him, and may spawn even when the stand isn't activated on a grand scale for the sake of his preservation. **'Soul Separation:' If a person finds a character that they like, their soul will separate from their body. Their physical body will move elsewhere, and the soul will remain separated unless they manage to destroy the character that they like. ***'Fate of the Character:' Alongside having their soul separated, those affected will be doomed to follow the story and fate of the character that they like. This could be both good or bad, but if someone were to be separated because of Vincent Van Gogh, they would be fated to cut off their own earlobe and commit suicide. There is no possible way to stop this from occurring unless they defeat the character. List of Characters Summoned by Bohemian Rhapsody * Stick Figure from a Pedestrian crossing sign * Spider-Man * Kenshiro * Raoh * Pinocchio * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * Mazinger Z * Astro Boy * Tetsujin 28 (AKA Gigantor) * Giant Robo * Little Red Riding Hood * The Big Bad Wolf * Vincent van Gogh * A mother goat and her 7 kids * Venus from the Botticelli painting The Birth of Venus * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell * The Three Little Pigs * Mickey Mouse * E.T. * Snoopy * The lion from the MGM Studios logo * Chewbacca (unseen) * T-1000 (unseen) * Put Back: A hero thought up by Weather Report and drawn by Van Gogh's portrait, designed to eliminate all other characters created by Bohemian Rhapsody. Even if Ungalo were to activate the Stand again, this would also activate Put Back and render it ineffective. * Infinitely many more (although it should be noted, his summons are limited to their in-verse feats) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rohan Kishibe (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Rohan Kishibe’s profile Inconclusive Matches: Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Kumagawa's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Drug Addicts Category:Fate Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fiction Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Extrasensory Perception Users